My Brother
by Browniesarethebest
Summary: Red X has been unmasked, and a secret of Robin's has been revealed...There seriously aren't enough Jason-Todd-is-Red-X stories out there so I decided to write one. Don't think Red X is Jason Todd? Then don't read! Three-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that I should be working on my stories, but I really wanted to write this. I think that Red X is Jason Todd so if you disagree, don't read. If you think I'm stupid for thinking it, then why did you read it? Ok, now that we have that over with, let's start this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

"Titans, GO!" The Titans jumped into action and started running towards Red X. Red X had broken into a lab again to steal more Xenothium for his dwindling supply. Lucky for him, Star labs had gotten a new shipment for an experiment they were currently working on.

"Hey, kiddies." Red X said, "Long time, no see."

"Aren't you sick of the same routine, X?" Robin asked. Red X chuckled.

"Not when I get to play around with you guys." Red X threw a few of his X-shaped ninja star things and kept running. The Titans dodged and chased after him.

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and ran ahead to try and maybe slice up Red X a bit. Red X dodged and spewed him with some of his red goo. Beast Boy turned back to normal and groaned.

"Oh man! This is gonna take _forever _to get out of my hair!"

The other Titans ignored him and ran past him. Robin threw a few birdarangs and Starfire threw a few Starbolts. Red X dodged those and turned around.

"Is that all you got?"

"You haven't seen me yet!" Red X dodged as Cyborg threw a punch at him. Cyborg battle-cried and tried blasting him with his sonic cannon. Beast Boy ran back in and turned into an elephant to try and pummel Red X. Red X easily dodged.

"Haha! You guys are stupid if you think a little cannon can-" In that moment, Robin had taken advantage Red X's distraction and kicked him in the face. His mask flew off his face and skidded many feet away as he fell to the ground.

"Ha! We got him!" Beast Boy cheered. Robin smirked as he started walking towards Red X.

"You're stealing days are over R-" Robin stopped as Red X lifted his face up. Robin's eyes widened as he saw a familiar face with _very_ familiar green eyes.

"R…" Robin collapsed to his knees.

"Robin!" Starfire called worriedly. Robin didn't answer. He only continued to stare at the maskless Red X.

"Hey, Dickwad. Long time, no see."

"You… How…?" Robin stood up and walked slowly over to Red X. The Titans called out to him, but he didn't answer. Robin reached towards him but hesitated to touch him.

"Are you… Are you real?" Robin asked. The Titans stopped calling his name and stared at him in confusion.

"Uh… dude? What are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked, "Of course he's real!"

Red X smirked, standing up, "Yep. I'm here. In the flesh."

Robin stared at him for a few more seconds before reaching out and crushing Red X to his chest. Everyone's eyes (even Red X's) widened at the motion.

"Oh, god. You're ok!" Robin let out a small sob, "You're ok!"

"Uh, yeah." Red X said awkwardly, "I am."

A tear escaped Robin's mask and rolled down his cheek, shocking the Titans even further. Red X stood still for a few seconds but then sighed and patted Robin's back.

"I've lost so much." Robin said, "I've lost my families, my homes. Seeing you right now… Jason… When I got that call… about how you… how you… I didn't- I didn't-"

"I know, Dick. I know." Jason said.

"How are you alive?" Robin asked, "I- I was at the funeral. I saw your- your body."

"Ra's al Ghul." Jason said, "And the Lazarus Pits."

Robin laughed, "I thought I'd never say this, but thank you Ra's!"

"Um, are you ok, Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"I think he's finally lost it." Beast Boy said. Raven smacked him upside the head.

"Ok? I'm ecstatic! He's alive!" Robin hugged Jason again.

"Ugh, I almost forgot how touchy-feely you were." Jason groaned.

"You know him, Robin?" Raven asked. Robin let go of Jason and nodded at his team, smiling the brightest and most sincere smile they had ever seen on the usually dark boy.

"Yeah, he- we go way back." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Only, like, three years." he said.

"Only three?" Robin asked, "It feels like longer."

"Uh, Robin?" Beast Boy asked, "It's awesome that you two are seeing each other again, I think, but, uh, who exactly is he?"

Robin smiled again and wrapped an arm around Jason, "…My little brother."

"_Who are you? And why are you here?" A thirteen-year-old Dick Grayson asked. The ten-year-old boy crossed his arms and smirked._

"_Jason Todd. I stole the wheels off the Batmobile. I would've gotten away with it too, but the last wheel was being stupid. Batman brought me here and told me that I'm living with him now."_

_Dick raised an eyebrow and smiled, chuckling slightly and pulling the boy into a hug. Jason stiffened at the unfamiliar yet comforting touch._

"_I can tell that we are going to get along just fine… brother."_

_Jason's eyes widened and he smiled, feeling happier in his miserable life than he had ever before. His smile turned into a grin and he hugged Dick back._

"_I think we will… brother."_

**A/N: So… what did you guys think? Did you like it? I've had Jason Todd on my mind a lot lately with him showing up in Young Justice and the Teen Titans short and I thought I should right a little something because there are way too few fics about him in Teen Titans. If you guys know any stories about him, will you tell me? I will love you forever and if you are a fan of my fics, I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter of any story you want. Well, I better get back to writing my other stories. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this originally was going to be a oneshot, but all of you kept saying "Can't wait for more!" or "Please write more!" so I'm continuing this. Sigh, I can't seem to write a decent oneshot without it turning into a multichapter story, can I? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"You have a brother?" Beast Boy asked. Robin nodded.

"And he's Red X?" Cyborg asked.

"I didn't know about that part until now." Robin said. He turned to Jason, "Why did you steal my suit?"

Jason sneered at him, "To get on your nerves, Golden Boy."

"Golden Boy?" Robin asked. Jason grinned mischievously, but his eyes showed pain.

"That's all you are. All you ever were."

What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Batman's perfect little son." Robin's eyes hardened at the name 'Batman', "You could never do anything wrong."

"That's a lie." Robin growled.

"No, it isn't." Jason said, "After you left, I became the Robin of Gotham."

"Which I'm still angry about."

"Why? Because you're sad that he replaced you?" Jason smirked at Robin. Robin glared at him.

"No. Because he stole my name."

"Why don't we continue this at the Tower?" Raven asked, sensing the growing tension, "We'll have more privacy there."

Robin's eyes narrowed. His happy mood gone, "Fine."

They returned to the Tower and headed straight for the main room. When they got there, all of the Titans faced Robin and Jason.

"Alright, talk." Cyborg said.

"Jason is my adopted, younger brother." Robin said.

"Adopted?" Starfire asked.

"Jason isn't Robin's biological brother." Raven said. Starfire nodded.

"I met him three years ago when… _Batman_," Robin growled the name, "adopted him. We got along fine until I left Gotham. Then, I lost contact with him."

"No," Jason said, "You refused to talk to me. You left me."

"I didn't want to." Robin said, "I had no choice."

"No _choice_?" Jason asked angrily, "You're the one who would always tell me that there's always a choice!"

"I was kicked out of my own home Jason!" Robin snapped, "Not only that, but Batman stole my name and gave it to some kid! Sure, you are my brother, but that name was all I had! It meant the _world_ to me! Naming you Robin was like throwing me off a cliff to fall to my death!"

"Why?" Jason asked. Robin glared at him.

"Don't you remember the stories that I used to tell you? Or did you always tune me out?" Jason didn't answer.

"You know what? I don't care that you're alive anymore. You're not the little brother I remember. You're just like _him_."

"At least he loves you." Jason spat, "Whenever I was training, it was always, 'He would have gotten that right' or 'He knew how to do that only after a few minutes'. I'm so sick of you being perfect, little you!"

"I'm not perfect." Robin said, "You saw that when I almost died." The Titans' eyes widened.

"At least you made it!" Jason yelled, "I died! "

"And I regret not being there to save you." Robin said. Jason sneered again.

"You never save anyone, do you? You're always so close, yet you do nothing! Look what happened to you all those years ago!" Both Robin and Jason's eyes widened.

"Wait, I didn't-" Robin glared and, turning around, left the room. The Titans' stood there awkwardly as Jason glared at the ground.

"What were you talking about?" Beast Boy asked, "About the thing that happened years ago?"

Jason looked up and glared at Beast Boy, who shrank back.

"That's none of your business." Jason growled, turning around and also leaving the room.

Robin stood in his room, seething at the wall. He finally snapped and punched the wall, letting out a furious yell.

"What did the wall ever do to you?" Jason asked from the doorway, his infamous smirk plastered onto his face. Robin glared at him.

"I'm still angry with you." Robin said. Jason walked in and sat on the bed. He patted the area next to him. Robin stared at him but huffed and sat down at Jason's look.

"What is so important about the name 'Robin'?" Jason asked.

"So you really did just tune me out. Even when I was pouring out my feelings to you, you didn't listen." Jason rolled his eyes.

"I'm listening now." Jason said. Robin glared at him and spoke through his teeth.

"My _mother_ gave me the name 'Robin'. She said I looked like one whenever I was on the trapeze. It meant everything to me, and Bruce practically was the one who shot me in the shoulder when he gave it to you." Jason's eyes widened.

"I didn't know-"

"Yeah, you didn't." Robin interrupted, "You only care about yourself. You never take into account other people's feelings."

"Maybe I was just jealous." Jason mumbled. Robin quirked an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked. Jason scrunched his face in disgust.

"Because he loves you more than me. You're his first son and his best son. I'm the reject son. The imperfect replacement."

Robin's eyes softened and he placed a hand on Jason's shoulders, "I don't care what he thinks. You're not a reject, nor will you ever be. You'll always be great to me."

"Really?" Jason asked. Robin smiled.

"We may have our fights, but you're my little brother. I'll always protect you, no matter what."

_11-year-old Jason trembled as he stared at the mess. 14-year-old Dick Grayson ran up._

"_Jay! What happened?" he asked. The boy's trembles intensified._

"_I- I didn't mean to." he said, "It was an accident. I know Alfred said not to play with the football, but I didn't think this would happen."_

_Dick stared at Jason sympathetically, "It's only a vase, Jason."_

_Jason looked up at Dick with teary eyes, "What if Bruce gets mad though? He won't like me anymore and he'll send me back to the streets. I don't want to go back. I like it here."_

_Dick's eyes widened and he wrapped an arm around Jason, "It's ok, Jason. Bruce won't send you back, but if it really worries you, I'll take the blame."_

_Jason's eyes widened, "You will? Why?"_

_Dick smiled at the boy, "Because I know what it's like to be afraid to be sent back. After the… incident when I was younger, all of the orphanages in Gotham were full, so I was put in the Gotham Juvenile Detention Center." Jason's eyes widened, "For over a year, I was terrified that Bruce would get sick of me and send me back there. I don't want you to feel that."_

_Jason smiled, "Thanks, Dick."_

_Dick's smile grew and he hugged his brother, "No problem. I'm your big brother. It's my job to protect you. No matter what."_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I should be doing my homework, but I decided to finish this first when I got inspiration. Anyways, this probably won't be too long. I have SO many other stories to work on. I do hope this was up to your standards though. 'Til next time! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Halloween was super awesome people! I went trick-or-treating with my friends and got a bunch of candy. How was your Halloween? Anyways, sorry for not updating for a little while. I got caught up on watching some horror movies with sharks (and one with lions!). I'm taking a break from horror movies though and I finished my projects (except for one but that's not due until November 28) so I'm going to have a lot more time now! Yay!**

**Jill- They were alone and the Titans weren't listening so it was ok.**

**BTW, this is the last chapter. Sorry, but I really want to work on my other stories.**

The Titans walked towards Robin's room to see him hugging Jason.

"This is so weird." Beast Boy whispered, "He never shows emotion!"

"I know you guys are there." Robin called. All of them jumped except for Raven.

"I guess I need to explain, don't I?" Robin asked.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy exploded, "First we're fighting Red X! Then, we find out he's your brother!"

Cyborg slapped a hand over Beast Boy's mouth.

"And explanation would be good." he said. Robin nodded and got up. He turned to Jason.

"You're coming too. You still haven't explained to me about why you took the suit."

Jason rolled his eyes and followed Robin as he and the other Titans walked to the main room. Everyone sat on the couch while Robin and Jason stood in front of them.

"So, like I said before, Jason is my adopted brother." Robin said, "I've known him for three years."

"Did he really die?" Beast Boy asked, "You guys keep mentioning that."

"…Yeah." Robin said, "About a year ago, I got a call that he had, um, died. Don't you remember when I suddenly left?"

"Yeah," Cyborg said, "didn't you say it was some important undercover mission?"

Robin nodded and turned to Jason, "You want to tell them?"

Jason's eyes hardened but he nodded nonetheless. He took a deep breath, "I was fighting Joker when he captured me and started beating me with a crowbar."

"I hate that crowbar." Robin muttered.

Jason nodded, "Anyways, he finally decided to stop beating me and left. I crawled over to the door and tried to get out only to find it locked. I was ok with that and was just going to sit there and wait for _Batman_" He growled the name, "when I heard a beeping noise. It was a bomb."

Starfire put a hand to her mouth as everyone's eyes widened.

"A few months after that, Ra's Al Ghul brought me back to life with the Lazarus Pits."

"What are the Pits of Lazarus?" Starfire asked.

"They're springs that are capable of healing and reviving." Robin said.

"So why did you steal my suit?" Robin asked.

"Well, I couldn't go home." Jason said, "I also thought I'd pay you a visit when I saw the suit. I knew all of your passwords so I decided to take it. Best decision ever."

"Where have you been staying?" Robin asked.

Jason shrugged, "Abandoned apartments mostly. I'm used to it though. Street rat, remember?"

"Street rat?" Starfire asked.

"I lived on the streets most of my life, gorgeous." Jason said, winking at her.

"Ok, that's enough." Robin said. He pulled out a credit card, "Here. I'm not sure it's such a good idea for you to stay at the Tower so why don't you take this and get yourself a nicer place."

"I wasn't planning on staying in Jump after this anyway." Jason said, "I'll probably just move to a different city and take up a new name. I rather like the name Red. I'll just incorporate something else with it too."

"You can visit any time you want." Robin said. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Will do. See you around, Dickhead." Jason pressed the button on the Red X belt and disappeared.

"Why does he keep calling you Dick?" Starfire asked, "Is that not an insult?"

Robin rolled his eyes, "It is and it isn't."

"How?" Raven asked.

"…It just is."

"Will we ever see Jason or the Red X again?" Starfire asked. Robin smiled.

"We'll probably never see Red X again, but I'm betting we'll see Jason again. We'll most likely see him as his new alter ego. That's just his style."

"_Look! Look! I'm Robin! The Boy Wonder!" 11-year-old Jason ran out of the changing room wearing Dick's costume._

_14-year-old Dick smiled slightly as he watched Jason hop around, "Maybe one day, Jason. You still have to train a lot first."_

"_That'll be easy." Jason said, climbing around on the training equipment._

"_It's not easy." Dick said, "I trained for my whole life, remember?"_

"_Yeah yeah. Whatever. I'm still going to be Robin."_

_Dick's smile grew sad and he turned away from Jason. Jason didn't know and that was ok. It wasn't the kid's fault. Hopefully though, he can convince the kid to get his own name._

"_Master Dick and Master Jason? I made cookies." Alfred walked towards the two boys with a tray full of his famous cookies and two glasses of milk._

"_Alright!" Jason hopped off the equipment and ran towards Alfred, "Thanks, Alfred!"_

"_It is my pleasure, Master Jason. Now if you'll excuse me, there are some bookshelves in need of dusting." Alfred left the Batcave._

_Jason dug into the cookies while Dick sat down next to him._

"_Bruce and I are going patrolling soon so I'm going to need my costume back." Dick said. Jason huffed._

"_Fine. Promise I can wear it when you get back?"_

_Dick laughed and ruffled his hair, "Promise. I'm your brother. We're supposed to let you go through our stuff, or something like that. I've never had a brother before. Only and older cousin."_

_Jason grinned, "Well, you're an awesome older brother."_

_Dick grinned and held out his hand, "Brothers forever?"_

_Jason grabbed his hand._

"_Brothers. Forever."_

**A/N: Oh my god I got this done! Finally! I just want to say that if you haven't noticed by now, the first A/N is for before I write the story and this one is for after, or at least when I'm halfway done. But now I can work on Younger Justice so I'm SO happy! I'm also really hyper and nauseous because I got a ton of candy and then ate a lot of it. Hope you enjoyed the story! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


End file.
